Lifestyles Of The Classmates Of Hogwarts
by lunaticaxmurder
Summary: septimo capi! x fiiiiiiiiin dios.. si ek e tardao en poner... casi le salen canas a los personajes xD
1. Vuelta a lo que parecia seguro

_OLA! ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC SOLA, DESPUES DE "SIN QUERER" CON MARIA, E VUELTO CON UN TRABAJO EN SOLITARIO... E ESTADO UNA BUENA TEMPORADA PENSANDO ENM EL ARGUMENTO.. EL CAPITULO NO ES LARGO..PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE _

**LIFESTYLES OF THE CLASSMATE OF HOGWARTS**

1ª capitulo:

Septimo y ultimo año en en colegio de magia y hechiceria, impacientes aguardaban ya el expreso de hogwarts tres alumnas inquietas.

vale, decidido s lo digo hoy...

...o mañana...

...la semana ke viene...

...en el trabajo?

¬¬, no me creeis capaz de decirselo? pues esta noche cuando los demas merodeadores esten dormidos se lo dire.

Esta era Lily Evans, una chica de pelo rojo oscuro asta los hombros y ojos almendrados con un brillo verde especial.

eso habra que verlo...

Ella era Aida Madden, castaña de pelo liso asta los hombros y ojos grises.

La otra chica era Helena Diggory de pelo moreno muy rizado y largo asta donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

Eran la primeras en llegar al anden ya que creian que era una hora antes, despues de esperar 5 minutos el expreso llego puntual y eligieron el mejor compartimento. Estubieron un buen tiempo hablando asta que alguien abrio el compartimento...

se puede-Remus Lupin, era uno de los medoreadores (no ace falta ke presentemos a todos verdad?)

claro mi amor-helena

Lupin se sento al lado de su novia y siguieron la charla...

Luego llegaron James Potter, Sirius Black y un chico marginado que nadie s explicaba como eso podia ser un merodeador, era Peter Pettigrew.

Lily intentaba esquivar la mirada de potter, ya que el esperaba impaciente la nonticia que le tenia que decir.

Lily podemos ablar a solas en otro compartimento-james

esta bien.. UU

en el mas alejado que habia...

e estado todo el verano esperando una respuesta tuya, hemos estado desde 5º juntos y no ha habido problemas, m refiero a problemas graves, muy graves.. no entiendo porque as querido que lo dejaramos durante un tiempo para pensar...que tenias que pensar?

james, no te voy a mentir, nose si lo que senti fue atraccion fisica o que... pero creo que estube enamorada de otro chico... pero ahora ya lo tengo mas o menos claro UU

...dimelo, sea lo que sea me tiene implicado

se miraron a los ojos, ya no podia aguantar mas...

lo siento pero sera mejor que lo dejemos...

...m tengo que ir.

james salio de repente de alli y salio corriendo por el pasillo...

lily se quedo la mitad del trayecto pensando en lo que acababa d ocurrir...ella le queria...pero sin saber porque ella tenia en la cabeza que el no seria el padre de sus hijos, que no estaria con ella, que la dejaria tirada... le mintio... ella no queria a nadie... solo lo izo por miedo al dia de mañana.. sabia que pronto el perderia el interes y no se preocuparia por ella...

kari cuentam, s lo as dixo ya-helena

si... pero no me a contestado...

trankila, no todo volvera a ser como antes pero alomejor eso refuerza vuestra amistad...

no lo se...- s echo a los brazos d helena y comenzo a llorar muy fuerte...ella la rodeo con los brazos y le decia cosas al oido para que s tranquilizara asta que...

PUM!


	2. Principio del sufrimiento

_soy muy rapida pa poner otro fic pero eske es lo ke ace el aburrimiento..._

_ey_ clhoe-black-potter gracias x leer! _no soy mala para nada.. solo retardo el acontecimiento -maria no t creas superior eeeh ¬¬_

2º capitulo

PUM!

Una fuerza hizo que el tren volcara doblandolo por la mitad...todo estaba oscuro...no se veia nada con todo lleno d polvo...

Lily estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara tapada.. s sento ya que tenia una gran herida en la pierna y no podia ponerse depie...

Helena...-dijo con un hilo d voz

No podia ver nada, solo oia los gritos d los alumnos, eso le hacia teenr mas miedo, insistio..

...Helena..-comenzo a toser- helena contestam...

Entonces vio un trozo d tunica enganchada en un cristal...supuso ke hay estaba helena

Fue hasta alli y como pudo comenzo a quitar trozos d cristales, despues d quitar una barra de madera vislumbro el cuerpo su cuerpo inconsciente. Comenzo a asustarse...vio un hilo de sangre que le corria por la cabeza y los ojos abiertos...

Ya estas despierta-aida

joer no grites que no estamos en la guerra...-lily

ya era hora... he estado toda la noche en vela-aida

cuanto tiempo e estado aqui?

una noche pero tranquila, la seleccion la han aplazado para esta noche, han abido muchos heridos y han tenido que llamar a tres enfermeras mas para ocuparse de todo-aida

espera...-lily estaba intentando recordar asta que..- y helena? donde esta? esta bien?

eh... esta en san mungo UU...dicen que estaba muy grave, que no nos podian decir nada mas...-aida, una lagrima recorrio su rostro

lily abrazo a aida con fuerza, lloraron las dos mucho tiempo, luego, lily s arreglo y subieron a los dormitorios para dormir un rato y despues ir a la cena d seleccion.

ola james-lily

...ola-james esquivando su mirada

yo esque todavia no me cabe en la cabeza porque cortaste con el, pienso que es una gilipollez, llevais dos años saliendo juntos, os quereis mucho y vas y cortas con el... explicamelo tu porque se ve que todavia no he pillado el truco.-aida mirandole con el ceño fruncido

no me apeteece hablar de eso vale-lily- lo siento despues d la cena te lo cuento..ok?

vale , vamos a sentarnos con remus que desde lo de helena no hay quien lo anime.

S sentaron a su alrededor pero el se elvanto y se fue del gran comedor.

no os preocupeis, tambien esta asi con nosotros-sirius de mala gana

si, en estas cosas es mejor dejarle solo antes de que muerda UU-james

La verdad esque ellas dos tampoco querian haber bajado pero no podian estar amargadas todo el dia, San Mungo es un buen hospital, y el hecho de que fuera magico hace que sea mas seguro, no tenian duda de que dentro de un par de semanitas o menos helena estaria otra vez a su lado aciendo la puñeta y agarrada de la mano de remus.

Pero no podian pensar en lo peor.. que pasaria si no pudiera salir nunca mas de alli viva? no poder pisar la verde hierba o la dura piedra del suelo del colegio? no abrazar mas a sus amigas ni animarlas en los suspensos de los examenes? esas preguntas estaban todo el rato rodando por sus cabzas...

EEEEY! que pasa? teneis unas caras...-lizzie thompson, era una copmpañera de clase, pero se llevaban muy bien entre ellas, aunque entre ella y aida tenian un poco de pike

gracias por complacernos con tu compañia, ahora fuera, estamos demasiado preucupadas-aida

si estamos muy bien gracias... que tal las vacaciones lisa-lily atontada

genial.. aunque serian mejores si ubieramos quedado algun dia... pero las vacaciones en turquia no han esatdo mal-lizzie

nosotras tampoco pudimos quedar, entre que aida estaba en Finlandia con el resto de su familia y helena que estaba con sus amigas españolas solo nos alcanzaba enviarnos cartas por via lechuza...yo me tube que quedar en Londres rezando a que lleguese el dia 1-lily

vaya...a la proxima te vienes conmigo a pasar las vacaiones! dejame un hueco a tu lado..-lanzo una mirada maliciosa a aida...

Mc Gonagall entro al gran comedor seguido de los alumnos de primero y al momento se hizo el silencio

tan pekeña era yo a esa edad-aida en voz baja

tu siempre as sido una enana-lizzie poniendose erguida sobre el banco para dar a entender que ella era mas alta

¬¬ quien te a preguntado?

Silencio por favor! la seleccion esta a punto de comenzar...ire llamandoos uno a uno y tendreis que sentaros en este tamburete mientras os pongo el sombrero...

Los niños se quedaron un poco deconcertados, que haria un sombrero para decidir en que casa iran? sera segun el tamaño de la cabeza?

Cristina Alanh...

Una niña al final de la fila se quedo encogida, pero dos compañeros la cogieron y la empujaron hacia el principio... pero al subir se tropezo y se comio el suelo de pleno...la pobre se levanto en seguida tocandose la nariz y sentandose...Mc Gonagall le puso el sombrero y este comenzo a hablar..cristina se puso blanca como la nieve y comenzo a temblar..

mmmm ravenclaw!

La profesora la tubo que acompañar hasta la mesa.. la niña se quedo mirando a todas partes como si no se ubiera enterado de nada, pero la chica que estaba a su lado la abrazo...era Lusy Alanh...serian ermanas

Cuando ya la fila d los de primero se acabo y no habia nadie para elegir Dumbledore se levanto y todos los alumnos se quedaron mirandole con gran respeto.. no por su voluminosa barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el cinturon si no porque todos creian que era el mejor director que hogwarts habia tenido, ademas de ser el mago mas poderoso que se ha reconocido.

Se puso bien las gafas y comenzo a hablar con voz clara y sonante.

Bienvenidos veteranos y nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts! Lamento el accidente de ayer... se que muchos habeis tenido problemas para superar tan dificiles pruebas, y muchos habeis sufrido por vuestros seres queridos...pero ya todos lo hemos psado, con un poco d voluntad se puede superar todo lo que queramos, por razones confidenciales y extrañas no podemos confirmar que pudo probocar ese accidente...

Las tres chicas se miraron con tristeza

Despues de todo esto seguro que la comida os aliviara y os ara como nuevos...asi que empieze el banquete!

Se sento con toda la paciencia del mundo y todos comenzaron a comer con impaciencia...


	3. so predictable

3ª

..el grupo de los merodeadores y las chicas no comieron nada, estubieron apenas un rato y se fueron de alli a los dormitorios...

Cada uno subio a sus respespectivos dormitorios, se pusieron el pijama y sin decir palabra se tumbaron en la cama y corrieron la cortina

aaaaaaaaaaaahg!-aida

no.. un ratito mas pesadas...-lily

ke son esos gritos?-lizzie, se kedo a dormir en el dormitorio de ellas para acerles compañia en ausencia de helena

e tenido una pesadilla...-aida, tenia la cara blanca y sudorosa

lily y lizzie fueron a su cama para escuxar el sueño

cuenta cuenta!-lily

buff..ke mal... estaba en una habitacion cerrada sin ventanas ni nada (a ella el daban miedo los sitios cerrados desde ke se quedo encerrada en un ascensor)

y estaba con remus...los dos a solas y no me acuerdo de lo que estabamos haciendo...y luego el me sonrie y se esconde las manos en la espalda diciendome que elija una... elijo y m enseña lo que tenia en la mano...y era... era...

dilo va!-las dos

se echo a llorar y le abrazaron acariciandole la cabeza...

no sigas si no quieres...

no no, esque no me a gustado recordarlo...era la cabeza de helena ...

Lily miro con cara de susto a aida..ya ocurrio una cosa con los sueños de aida y no quiere que vuelva a pasar...

si es un sueño no pasa nada! porque esas caras?-lizzie

te acuerdas del accidente que tubo el profesor Olivette cayendo por las escaleras de marmol desde arriba? ella soño con un escalon que Olivette no podia saltar y caia...

o cuando soñe que helena estaba tumbada encima de remus abrazados rodeados de alumnos de hogwarts... al dia siguiente estaban saliendo juntos

o que malfoy cogia una escoba y este le pegaba...al dia siguiente se cayo en las clases especiales de vuelo

o que...

vale vale ya me lo habeis aclarado todo! pero eso es casualidad...

lily y aida se miraron, ya hablaron de ese tema con dumbledore, les contesto que ella tenia antepasados videntes pero por si acaso no tendrian que decir nada, no se diria nada de los sueños a no ser que sea algo importante

que es todo este escandalo?- Mc Gonagall con su tipico pijama escoces y la punta de la varita encendida

no ha sido nada, lily tubo una pesadilla y nos lo quiso contar...verdad lily?-aida mirando fijamente a lily

aida que no tengas cerebro no es escusa para confundir nombpffff-lily le tapo la boca disimuladamente a lizzi

da igual, vosotras dos (señalando a lily y aida) venir a mi despacho tengo que daros una noticia-Mc Gonagall

profesora no puedo ir yo?-lizzie

esta bien...

Se pusieron los batines y siguieron a la profesora x las escaleras a bajo

Entraron y la profesora encendio el fuego para que se calentara la habitacion, les ofrecio un poco de te y unas cuantas galletas que habian en un bote forrado de tela escocesa y se aclaro al garganta.

Vereis me ha llegado una noticia desde el hospital sobre vuestra amiga helena diggory. .( les miro con ojos tristes) hoy a las 3:15 de la madrugada fallecio en su habitacion...

las tres se quedaron paralizadas al oir la noticia...

dejar reviews plis!


	4. Despues del desastre viene la esperanza

_**Hola! Maria ya he vuelto… ke eres mas pesada , aki os dejo otro fic, espero ke dejeis reviews!**_

4º

.2 meses despues:

-ven aki lobito ke t voy a decir unas cuantas cosas!-aida

-e ke a sido sin kerer! perdoname xfi -remus poniendo cara d niño bueno

-no m pongas esa cara...

lupin le miraba con cara d cordero degollao y le dio un beso

-esta bien...ke sepas ke esta m la guardo-aida golpeandose el pexo

-aidaaaaa dile a lupin ke deje d acerse el gracioso! mira como m a puesto! xke sirius s a

Puesto delante mia xke sino..-lizzie con medio cuerpo cubierto d una especie d moco verde-a sido un mero accidente, ademas, si tu y sirius dejarais d tontear en medio de clase de pociones yo no me ubiera desconcentrado...OO!-remus s callo al ver la ropa de lizzie consumiendose poco a poco...

-aaaaahg! mira lo ke as exo inutil! debiste poner mas sustancia de carbinicio! esta me la pagas...-y se fue corriendo directa a la sala comun de griffindor

-aber si dejamos de mirar otras cosas... yo de ti no me gastaria nada asta que trabajes porque la ropa de lisa no es de las baratas... t lo digo porque debajo de la tunica llevaba sus pantalones favoritos... si te digo que no ercibio regalo de cumpleaños en tres años...-aida

-madre mia, lupin corre lo mas rapido que puedas porque lisa a cojido su escoba y va a por ti...-lily

Lupin corrio asta unos matorrales detras del castillo..

-ala x imbecil...

-jeje veo que estais durando..-lily

-si pero desde lo de helena aun no lo a superado..y no es el unico...me siento fatal...eso d salir con el novio de tu difunta amiga da mal rollo...pero eske lo tenia muy cerca...la verdad eske le tenia muxa emvidia a helena cuando estaban ellos dos juntos.. nose que pensar..

-pues nada, el te quiere no? ademas el necesita un ombro en el que llorar...

-no lo se...ya veremos con el tiempo...

-ya te vale ya llegas tarde al ensayo-gerard

-ya voy.. esque ha habido un problema con una amiga..-aida y se fue dentro del castillo

lizzie estaba dando vueltas asta parar donde estaba lily

-valla se m ha escapado...y aida?-lizzie

-ensayando con el grupo muggle

-yo no se que le ve a esos instrumentos tan raros...son mejores los magicos...pero que le vamos a hacer...y has visto a sirius?

-te veo muy acaramelada con sirius...porque no salis juntos ya de una vez?

-yo salir con el? y que me trate como una perra delante de las demas? ni lo sueñes!

-lo que tu digas...

-tu mirame mal, que aida haya llegado esos limites no hay razon apra que lo aga yo, y encima con el mas mujeriego..x favor!

-mejor lo dejamos...me voy a acer el travajo para el profesor Olivette que por culpa de lupin nos la emos caragado todos...

-voy contigo..bueno, no, tu ves yendo que ya ire yo...-lizzie vio pasar al moreno y este la saludo y se acerco a ella

-ola wapa... te vienes a dar un paseo por los invernaderos?

-esta bien..por cierto garcias por parar la pocion a tiempo..

-no es nada! aunque tendre que ir a hogsmeade a comprar mas ropa con el dinero de lunatico..

-jeje...

-estas muy rara hoy...que ya no quieres hablar conmigo? si estorbo me voy...

-no no! esque veras...-pero los labios de sirius no la dejaron articular palabra

Le dio un beso tierno y con cariño

-sirius mira...ay!

-mierda...-remus

-tio haces aqui?

-escondiendome! va a ser que yo me voy, como que no pinto nada

-para mi que le das miedo.. ke le as exo?

-yo nad...-pero aparecio lucius Malfoy, un chico rubio platino con cara alargada y ke arrastraba las palabras

-vaya vaya...-sirius ya s estaba poniendo rojo de rabia-.. sabia ke t acostabas con cualkiera pero eso no contaba con una sangre sucia como ella...

Sirius s lanzo en plancha sobre el y comenzo a darle puñetazos en la cara asta ke un rayo empujo a sirius contra la pared d un invernadero, levanto la vista y vio como crabbe cogia a lizzie del brazo y la tiraba d un lado a otro con goyle

No podia soportar sus risas mientras la tiraban al suelo y la volvian a leventar, el s levanto con dificultad pero observo que sus puiernas estaban congeladas y pegadas al suelo

El hielo iba subiendo y de la sorpresa cayo de espaldas, alzo als manos para tocarse la cabeza al notar sangre caer por su cara pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando comprobo que tambien estaban congeladas, solo le dio tiempo a lanzar un grito ahogado..

Abrio los ojos con la poca fuerza que tenia y se encontro con dos esferas d cristal

-canuto que a pasado!

Era james, unos segundos despues percato la escena y los izo huir con un encatamiento del olvido

-lisa...dios...que coño aces aki?-le pregunto de malas maneras

-si no fuera por mi no lo cuentas ¬¬, d nada, y lisa esta a tu otra izquierda

Casi se desnuca al girar la cabeza para ver la cara sonriente d lizzie

-estas bien?-sirius

-pues claro, mi ermano m trataba parecido este verano cuando se aburria-contesto con una sonrisa

-no creo ke tu ermano t dejara esas marcas...-dijo james mirando el brazo desnudo d lizzie, a causa d los estirones la tunica se le habia desgarrado y se podian ver las marcas de sus sucias manos y arañazos

-nada ke no se pueda solucionar con un poco de pomada y tiempo...

Pero sirius no se kedo trankilo, ahora por su culpa la habian tomado con ella, tal vz si no se ubiera tirado a malfoy el no se ubiera divertido con ella...

-vamonos al dormitorio a curarte la brecha de la cabeza, tiene mala pinta, pero hemos sufrido cosas peores jaja-james, pero el solo pudo acer el amago de una sonrisa

-me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unas cosas pendientes-dijo lizzie al ver unos cabellos castaños claros asomar por la pared del castillo

Cuando lily llego al dormitorio se encontro a aida leyendo un papel

-no tenias ensayo?

-buff... era solo una reunion, el bateria nos reunio para decirnos que se piraba y nos emos quedado a dos velas...

-que mal...yo esque desde que recibi la carta de hogwarts me paso todo el tiempopensando en magia.. la vida muggle no me gustaba mucho, sabes? desde que vivo con mi hermana perdi todas las ganas

Comenzaron a reir animadas,despues del accidente de helena pasaron unos meses de tristeza sin ganas de nada, todavia recordaban el funeral, desde ese dia se prometieron que harian vida nueva pero sin olvidar a una de sus mejores amigas

Su perdida fue muy dura para ellas, no podian olvidarlo, era demasiado… cada viernes la visitaban al pueblo de al lado de Hogsmeade, el pueblo donde ella nacio

durante todo ese tiempo apsaron bastantes cosas, sirius y lizzie tonteaban de vez en cuanto, aida y remus comenzaron a salir juntos, lily y james eran grandes amigos…aunque después de su ruptura no se sabria que decir sobre esa relacion, después del tema amoroso, lizzie s cambio de dormitorio al de las chicas ya que sobraban tres camas, el dormitorio era solo para ellas, aida monto un grupo de musica para los tiempos libres con un chico llamado gerard y tres chicos mas, ahora dos.

De momento todo les iba genial……


	5. todo genial

_**Hola! Aquí toy otra vez, creo que este es un poco mas larguito…. Bueno, no dejeis de dejar reviews! Thanx!**_

5º

dios mio, dios mio, dios mio...!

 que pasa ahora?-dijo aida con los ojos entreabiertos

parece ke a nuestra lisa le da un atake-lily

mirar!-dijo lizzie en la ventana de la habitacion señalando hacia el bosque prohibido

estaba todo oscuro ya que aun eran las 3:45 de la madrugada

pues yo no veo nada-

tu espera y veras-

lily y aida se quedaron mirando los altos arboles durante unos minutos, se miraron pensando en que abria estado soñando lizzie

no me vaciles, yo no veo nada-aida

lizzie lizzie... te dije que no te comieras la chocolatina que habia debajo de la cama-dijo lily con el entrecejo fruncido y tocandole la frente

eso no viene al caso, no estoy enferma ni loca, lo e visto-

el que?-preguntaron a la vez

las dos miraban a lizzie curiosas y desconcertadas esperando su respuesta, luego recapacito, no podia ser que estubiera aqui, hogwarts tenia muchos sistemas de seguridad, conjuros muy poderosos... las miro...

eeh...creo que teneis razon... vamonos a dormir...-dijo lizzie entrando en su cama y acomodandose

lily y aida tambien decidieron irse a dormir todavia un poco extrañadas

* * *

a la mañana siguiente fueron a clase de pociones a primera hora pero el profesor estaba enfermo y les dejaron pasar las dos horas de clase fuera en la orilla del lago, alli se encontraron con los merodeadores. 

buenos dias!-james animado

que suerte hemos tenido, no le vemos casi el pelo al de pociones esta temporada...-sirius

quiza este apunto de jubilarse, tantos "accidentes" le habra quitado las ganas de enseñar-aida poniendose al lado de remus

pero tampoco a tenido tantos "accidentes", solo los hacemos una tres veces a la semana-sirius

entonces que hacemos con los nuevos cohetes cola-bomba?-james

todavia nos queda la profesora de adivinacion

los seis rieron, petter sonrio timidamente (askerosa rata!)

estubieron hablando hasta acabar todas las clases de la mañana, fueron a comer animados al gran comedor

cuando todo estubo lleno alguien entro con gran estruendo al comedor, Dumbledor se dirigio con prisa a la mesa de los profesores y hablo con Mc Gonagall, esta se levanto y se fue de alli, a continuacion el director se dirigio a los alumnos, se aclaro la garganta y se dirigio a los alumnos.

un poco de atencion!- aunque no hacia falta, desde que entro en el comedor no le habian quitado el ojo de encima- como hoy os profesores no podran dar clase tendreis toda la tarde libre.

toda la sala se lleno de gritos y vitores por los alumnos. Después de comer cada uno se ocupo de sus cosas, lily fue a la biblioteca con james y sirius a hacer el super trabajo de transformaciones, lizzie se dedico toda la tarde a cuidados de belleza desde la manicura hasta las mascarillas faciales y aida aprovecho para ensayar con el grupo.

* * *

Lily entro a su habitación ya que estaba jugando a tirarse bolas de papel con el encantamiento de levitacion y les habian hechado. 

AAAAH!

aaaaaaah!-lizzie

que susto! Creia que eras un trol... era broma! Espera, esa crema facial no es mia?-lily

no estabas en la biblioteca?- dijo lizzie rapidamente cambiando de tema

 estaba, pero estabamos muy aburridos y he venido a leer un rato

mejor! Asi tengo compañía, es mejor pringarse con amigas

jeje si

* * *

en un cuarto… 

buenas noticias!-gerard

haber haber!-aida

dumbledore nos ha contratado para que toquemos en el baile de navidad, y nos paga!

que nos paga? Genial! –frank

como has podido aceptar el dinero?-aida fulminandole con la mirada- bastante favores nos ha hecho ya dejandonos esta aula vacia para los ensayos

esque me ha insistido, yo no soy tan agarrado- los tres se quedaron mirando a gerard con una ceja levantada- vale, para unas cosas si, pero yo aa dumbledore lo respeto mucho, cuando nos ofrezca el dinero se lo rechazo y ya esta…

hombre si te ha insistido no le vamos a hacer el feo, si le hace ilusion…-mikey

 ya veremos, y cuando es el baile?-aida

dentro de dos semanas, hubo un lio y no nos pudo avisar antes

entonces a que esperamos? A trabajar!

tenemos que componer un tema que sea un bombazo, que se note que los instrumentos muggles son mejores que los magicos!

he pensado en una cancion… ya sabeis, por lo de helena, podriamos dedicarle una aprovechando nuestro primer concierto-aida

ya has pensado en la letra?-frank

si lo tengo todo, solo falta marcar el ritmo y listo

* * *

En la habitación de las chicas… 

te toca, haber… es verdad que….saliste con Ambrosio Stevens?-lily

eso no vale!-lizzie

aaah, responde-lily

eso es trampa

entonces quiere decir que hubo algo

pregunta otra cosa 

haber haber….es verdad…. Es verdad que sientes algo por sirius?

que preguntas haces…

responde, te lo he puesto facil, ademas somos amigas, no te importara contarmelo…

esta bien… que mala eres 

jaja la verdad es que soy una profesional

fsds…..

que?

que si….- dijo en un tono casi inaudible

lo sabia.. era de esperar… yo y aida teniamos razon

habeis hablado de esto!

eh… era un comentario! Vimos como tu y black estabais detrás de los invernaderos… va a ser que ese es vuestro lugar de reunion jiji

solo quedamos alli para hablar de cosas… es que con vosotros no se puede tener intimidad-dijo poniendose roja hasta el cuello

si lo tienes muy facil! Qe nota a kilómetros que le gustas, no disimula nada en clase

y si soy otra chica con la que juega? No quiero ser como Arancha Relins, Reichel Hopknis, etc…

tu tranquila, si te deja plantada no conseguira acabar el ultimo curso, entre mi ingenio y la mala leche de aida no sobrevivira

ayns gracias-lizzie abrazo a su amiga

no se agradece-lily, las dos se fueron al baño a limpiarse y a relajarse con un poco de musica chill out.

Aida entro por la puerta de un tiron

hol…!

uffff estoy agotadisima! Voy a ducharme y a dormir!-aida

hola a ti tambien-lizzie ironicamente

.lo siento, esque hemos estado toda la tarde ensayando y calentandonos la cabeza ya hablamos luego-dijo metiendose en el cuarto de baño

Después de la ducha, salio del cuarto de baño y se encontro a las chicas durmiendo boca arriba con pepinillos en los ojos. Apago la musica, y puso un cd de Nirvana a todo volumen.

pero que…..!-lily

va perras que tengo noticion!-dijo aida apagando la mini cadena

di

dentro de dos semanas es el baile de navidad!

fiestaaaaa, OO o no! No tenemos nada que ponernos!-lizzie

no tienes suficiente con tu super armario? Con tu ropa se podria formar una tienda…-aida

ja ja, me parto, no tengo la culpa de ser una ordinaria con mal gusto

que! Perdona…

eh eh! Basta! Olvidémonos de todo eso, este fin de semana nos vamos a hogsmeade y arreglado!-dijo cojiendo a aida de un brazo

…..UU-aida

lo siento, es que yo con estos temas soy muy delicada-lizzie

no pasa nada… las dos tenemos la culpa y ya esta

ah! Y a que no sabeis quien a contratado Dumbledore para la fiesta?

Las dos chicas ya se lo imaginaban…

a nosotros! no es fantastico? Tendremos que buscar a un bateria y tal…pero ya veremos que hacemos

felicidades! vas a hacer una buena actuacion

Se quedaron hablando toda la noche sobre el baile y se quedaron dormidas. De la emocion del baile se habian olvidado de cenar y el sonido de sus tripas las desperto a media noche.

lisa tienes algo de comer por ahí…-lily

prfffo fstrffff…….

que?-lily y aida

que solo me quedaba una chocolatina y me la acabo de comer…

no te habras comido la de debajo de la cama?

pues claro que no! No estoy tan desesperada

pues dejame que me la coma yo….era broma!-aida

y si vamos a las cocinas?-lily

si, con mi super capa invisible

tienes una?-lizzie

pues claro que no! Son muy difíciles de encontrar….

me temo que tendremos que arriesgarnos, no puedo dormir con la barriga vacia…-lizzie

las tres? No, somos demasiadas yo mejor me quedo aquí vigilando por si entra alguien…-lily

��!-lizzie y aida

esta bien…dijo levantándose de la cama…..


	6. No me mires asi

_**wola , e tardao muxo en publicar nuevo pero eske toy castigada y claro no m puedo conectar..**_

**_-Gema cariño, dejemos el tema de ese supuesto xico ke toy mu depre xD_**

_**aki va capi nuevo:**_

6º

ves como no pasaba nada tonta!-aida

no me hubiera preocupado tanto si lizzie no hubiera chafado con un pie a la gata esa...-lily

que quieres que haga! siempre esta en medio de todo...-dijo lizzie reprochando

bueno, da igual, hemos conseguido comida gracias a los elfos domesticos y ademas, nadie nos ha visto, parecia imposible pero cuando quiere lisa es muy sigilosa- dijo aida orgullosa

gracias por el piropo..

Las chicas se dispusieron a devorar el monton de comida que los elfos le dieron de recibida y con la barriga llena se fueron a dormir...

Por fin llego el fin de semana y los dos grupos fueron a Hogsmeade para preparar todo para el baile. En las escaleras de mármol..

hola chicas! Ya era hora…-james

no es nuestra culpa, a sido la culpa d lily y su mania de estar siempre conjuntada…-lizzie

no tengo la culpa de haber perdido misteriosamente parte de mi ropa…

misteriosamente?-sirius

si m faltan dos camisetas, un pañuelo y un tanga…

yo tengo una camiseta-aida

yo la otra y un pañuelo-lizzie

……..-james

bueno da igual, vamonos ya que tengo unas ganas….!-lizzie

eh… chicas, nosotros iremos por nuestra parte-remus

porque? ¬¬-aida

porque tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer que no podemos decir…-sirius serio

no importa, quedamos a la 1 en las tres escobas?-lily

a las 2 mas pronto no podemos

vale… a las 2 –aida

Se despidieron y se montaron al carruaje, iban hablando de donde irian en todo el dia durante el viaje hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

donde vamos primero?

a mi m hace falta una tunica para una fiesta que celebra mi madre con los padres de Mc Been el de quinto-lily

vale, yo he visto una verde esmeralda preciosa en el escaparate de la tienda al lado de la tienda de golosinas-lizzie

entonces vamos primero alli -aida

mira…-dijo lizzie señalando la casa de los gritos que se veia de lejos

siempre he querido estar alli, no creo que esas leyendas fueran verdad, no me las creo-aida

no tienes suficiente con ver el estado del edificio?

pero eso no pueden hacerlo fantasmas….

porque no vamos a verla desde la valla? Yo tambien tengo curiosidad…-lily

las dos se quedaron mirando a lizzie hasta que esta cedio, fueron dirigiendose a la enorme casa, cada vez habian menos tiendas…

Una mano estiro a lizzie del cuello hasta entrar en una.

ays!

mira mira! Esa camiseta no es al que tu buscabas?-aida

es verdad! Y tambien esta en rosa!

………..

buff por fin hemos llegado, el camino esta muy empinado y apenas he oido quejaros…eh chicas… chicas?-lily

ays!

mira mira! Esa camiseta no es al que tu buscabas?-aida

es verdad! Y tambien esta en rosa!

………..

buff por fin hemos llegado, el camino esta muy empinado y apenas he oido quejaros…eh chicas… chicas?-lily

ays!

mira mira! Esa camiseta no es al que tu buscabas?-aida

es verdad! Y tambien esta en rosa!

………..

buff por fin hemos llegado, el camino esta muy empinado y apenas he oido quejaros…eh chicas… chicas?-lily

miro a ambos lados, se giro pero alli no habia nadie, ella ay habia llegado hasta la valla que la separaba de la casa de los gritos pero no habia rastro de sus amigas, busco entre losn arboles cercanos pero no habia nadie, asi que decidio irse por su cuenta, ese sitio no le gustaba nada y se estaba empezado a asustar…

Mientras iba bajando se sintio observada y poco a poco giro la cabeza… detrás suya a unos metros se encontraba un hombre, jersey blanca con dos rayas azules atravesandole el pecho y pantalones azules…penso que seria un visitante a la antigua casa asi que no se entretubo y siguió caminando

Otra vez la misma sensación, disimulando abrocharse las zapatillas lo vio otra vez pero mas cerca, se metio entre los arboles pero el seguia detrás suya con la mano en una parte innombrable…

Comenzo a correr mas y mas sin mirar atrás..unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes brillante y resbalaron por sus mejillas…

Por fin llego a una zona con mas alumnos, se giro para ver si aun estaba alli pero lo unico que vio fue el dibujo de unas letras.. en una camiseta

james….

Se abrazo fuertemente contra el cuerpo de su amigo y comenzo a llorar sin parar, estaba muerta de miedo pero alli estaba el, ya no tenia que tener mas miedo…el estaba alli…

OO pero que te pasa!-james

no contestaba, estaba muy nerviosa para acerlo…. James viendo la escena se la llevo a un callejón donde pudieran estar solos y hablar…

………………………

que contenta estoy!- dijo lizzie con un monton de bolsas en ambas manos

no me extraña, la dependienta nos ha hecho descuento y todo… -aida con una simple bolsa

a mi esque las penas se me quitan comprando ropa

oye… no falta algo?...

lily!-gritaron las dos

Fueron en una corrida a las vallas de la casa de los gritos, pero ahí no estaba asi que el unico lugar donde podria estar es en las tres escobas, ella para comprar ropa necesita opinión…

Sofocadas llegaron al ar y abrieron las puertas de un tiron…alli estaban los merodeadores con.. lily

perdona perdona!-aida

esque habiamos visto unas camisetas monisimas y.. y…-lizzie

no pasa nada, enseguida encontre a james y vinimos aquí, sabiamos que acudiriais-lily sonriendo, no queira contarles nad de lo ocurrido de lo que habia pasado minutos antes…

Tomaron las cervezas de mantequilla, charlaron un rato y recorrieron el resto de tiendas que aun no habian visto y volvieron al castillo para descansar después de un dia ajetreado….


	7. My Special Person

7º

Lunes...6:35 madrugada

Las chicas estaban durmiendo, menos una, Lily.

Desde lo ocurrido con el hombre en Hogsmeade no podia dejar de pensar en que podia volver a verle en cualquier sitio...tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Dio unas vueltas por la sala comun hasta que llego la hora y fue a despertar a las demas, por lo menos esa vez serian puntuales.

-va despertar...-Lily

-¬¬... que pesada eres de buena mañana...-Aida

-primero limpiate la babilla que te estas pringando toda-Lizzie

-limpiate las legañas y luego hablamos...-Aida

-ya! va vestiros que llegaremos tarde!-Lily, estaba muy nerviosa

-...-bostezo- tranquila, nos toca pociones y tenemos nuevo profesor... a este nos lo comemos xD-Aida

-podrian ponernos a alguno guapo para alegrarnos la vista... Flitwik no nos satiface lo suficiente jajaja-Lizzie

Se vistieron, se arreglaron un poco y bajaron a la sala comun, ellas no eran las unicas que hablaban sobre el nuevo profesor.

Algunas hasta se habian maquillado y hecho moños imposibles en el pelo, eso hizo a Lily y Aida soltar una carcajada por lo bajo, pero al girarse vieron a Lizzie volver a la habitacion como una bala.

-ya me extrañaba a mi...-Aida

-xD...me gustaria que fuese alguien horrible, desagradable de ver...

-no digas tonterias Lily, Pettigrew aun esta estudiando...

Despues de un buen rato decidieron ir a clase, ya esperarian a Lisa alli.

En clase...

-ya estoy!...-una acalorada Lizzie entro en clase-buff no habre legado tarde?

-que va, el profesor aun no a llegado-Lily

-su primer dia y ya defraudando a mas de un alumno, si no llega pronto ya el habran puesto un mote...-Aida

Todos los alumnos se sentaron, las chicas se giraron y lo vieron entrar con paso decidido pero un poco tembloroso.

-lo que yo decia, a este nos lo comemos...-Aida

Era un hombre de alrededor 35-38 años, no era muy agraciado, bajito y mal afeitado, tunica mal abrochada lo que hacia ver lo que llevaba debajo, jersey blanco con raya azul y pantalones azules claro. Desde un rincon se pudieron oir risas burlonas, y desde otro chicas decepcionadas y tristes.

-vaya Lily, creo que tienes poderes paranormales o algo...-Aida

-y para esto e tenido que venir corriendo y olvidarme la mitad de los libros?-Lizzie

-...-Lily

-Lily, te estoy hablando...

-esta en estado de shock o algo, normal, es que este no esta ni en la seccion de pasable o feo...-Lizzie

-digamos que es incomodo de ver..-Aida

-...

-hei, que esta no reacciona...-Lizzie

-Lily... LILY!..-sin reaccionar- LILY QUE VIENE JAMES!

-OO!.. donde donde?... ¬¬...-Lily

-tia que estas empanada...que te pasa?-Lizzie

-buff nada nada... tengo que salir de aqui...ayudarme por favor...

-pero que dices? que te ha dado ahora?

-ya os lo explicare... por favor sacarme.. os dare... os dare lo que querais! pero ayudarme ya!

-mmm vale tranquila, pero no tendras mucho tiempo, puedes abrir la puerta disimuladamente para ahorrar tiempo?-Lizzie

-si... supongo...-Lily saco la varita y murmuro unas palabras, la puerta se fue abriendo sigilosamente hasta haber un hueco lo bastante grande para caber una persona muy delgada- un poco mas...ya

-muy bien... a mi señal ves lo mas rapido que puedas hacia la puerta, nosotras ya te llebaremos la mochila

-y si se da cuenta de que falta alguien y ve la mochila de lily?-Aida

-le ha llamado Dumbledore, eso siempre cuela, ahora disimulacion total! ya sabes Lily a mi señal, Aida, pon en practica el plan anti-bicho. ok?

-vale , preparada...-se rasco un poco los ojos- AAAAAAAAAH! AUXILIOOOOO! QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO!

-Oo... que pasa alli?-profesor

-dios! sacadmelo! -Aida se puso a correr por el aula hasta que el profesor la cogio por detras

-eh eh! pero que te pasa a ti¿?

-AVISPA! AAAAH muchos pinchos y patas!-Aida, hasta le caia la lagrimilla

-aqui no hay ninguna avispa! vuelve a tu sitio ahora mismo!- CROC! la figurita de un sapo que habia encima de la mesa del profesor cayo y se rompio añicos, este se giro

-ahora Lily!

Lily fue corriendo , entre el alboroto y la distraccion del profesor nadie se dio cuenta, despues de haber arreglado la figurrilla con magia se giro para ver a todos los alumnos y se presento, se llamaba profesor Devman.  
Despues de una clase de atencion silenciosa, toco el timbre y las chicas acudieron a la habitacion volando.  
Abrieron la puerta y la encontraron encogida en la cama con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y derramando lagrimas sin parar.

- OO...-las dos

-para para... haber, cuenta antes que nada...-Lizzie sentandose al aldo de la chica

-dios...n--n-no...no se...por que...es-esta...-consiguio decir Lily entre sollozos


End file.
